eldlivefandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 7.4
'''Something Missing III Chapter 4 '''is the fourth chapter of Season 7 and fortieth chapter of ēlDLIVE. Summary Ninotchka is the first to pass the "life" portion of the training, the power of her SPH increasing exponentially. Seeing how much stronger she got, Veronica asks to go next. She looks at the Guilmonth. Her flashback starts at the entrance ceremony at space police academy and the first time she met Misuzu and Ninotchka. After greeting her parents farewell, she hears a commotion coming from the direction of Misuzu's father, who being held back by officers while shouting at his daughter to rethink her decision to join ēlDLIVE. She ignores him and ends up walking next to Veronica, who silently compares the two of them in her head. She asks her why she ignored her father, but Misuzu told her that it had nothing to do with her. They start to fight, but get interrupted by Ninotchka, who asks if the entrance ceremony is here. Veronica recalls that this is how they became a group. Some time later, Veronica and Misuzu are at the top of the rank of officer, and are both given a promotion test to see who will become assistant inspector by seeing who arrests a suspect first. Veronica finds them first and is about to arrest them when they suddenly fall over, dead. The lights suddenly switched off as a strange man, revealed to be Alvah, appears. In the real world, Veronica's friends are shocked to see her go pale, while Madigan seems surprised to see Alvah. In the flashback, Alvah remarks that he frightened Veronica so much that she urinated herself, but since he likes her SPH, offers her the chance to become their comrade. Veronica is too afraid to do anything but plead for him to spare her life. Just then, Misuzu rushes in and Alvah runs and jumps out a window from the 100th floor. Veronica faints. The next morning, she wakes up to a cake from Ninotchka congratulating her for being promoted to assistant inspector. Misuzu tells her that they found the man from before dead after falling from 100 stories, and Ninotchka tells her that they have decided to treat the exam and the incident separately after Misuzu convinced the examiner. Veronica doesn't buy it, because she remembers clearly how she begged the man to spare her life, and starts crying about how she failed her duties and is about to quit ēlDLIVE. Misuzu slaps her and tells her to start acting like an assistant inspector from now on. Veronica remembers that Ninotchka told her later that Misuzu was just showing tough love towards her, but at the time with her cheek stinging a lot, and Misuzu saying that if she didn't want the position, she could just leave and she'll take it instead, Veronica got angry and threw a box at her, telling her that she won't hand over the rank to her. Misuzu retaliates by mashing the cake into her face, and then the whole thing devolves into a cake fight, with Ninotchka somehow getting involved. As the three of them are laughing together, Veronica thinks to herself that she won't let anyone ever see her so disgraced again. In the real world, Veronica passes the "life" portion of the training. Luzin asks who will go next, and Chuuta volunteers. Even though he's nervous about reliving his past, he's determined not to let it affect him since he's different now. However, as he stares into the Guilmonth and sees the yellow circle Ninotchka and Veronica saw, he doesn't see anything. Confused, he asks Madigan what to do, and he tells him to look again. Chuuta still can't see anything, confusing Madigan since this means that he doesn't have any tenacity to live ever since he was born. He tells him to leave as there's nothing he can teach him if he doesn't have any will to live. The others protest, but Chuuta glumly accepts, thinking that he never changed ever since the Mount Taketori Incident, and that he'll never activate his SPH organ. Dolugh comes out and tells him he's wrong, since he has felt Chuuta's SPH organ's activation from the time his own body became visible. Since Dolugh remembers everything from that time, he decides to look at the Guilmonth. This time, Chuuta can see silhouettes in the circle. Dolugh tells him that his body becomes visible when he joined ēlDLIVE and gained confidence from making someone happy. Just then, he feels a throb, meaning that his SPH organ activated. Chuuta wonders why he couldn't activate it with his tenacity to live, and Dolugh tells him it's because his SPH organ was in Dolugh, not Chuuta, so he needed a different kind of tenacity to activate it: the tenacity to live for someone else, since Dolugh's SPH organ activated the most when Chuuta was fighting for someone else. They activate Sympathy and light begins to stream into Dolugh. Meanwhile Madigan, who saw everything, thinks to himself that the two of them makes a combination with immense possibility. A bunch of holes appear on Dolugh's body, reminding Chuuta of a similar situation when they reinitiated symbiosis and is worried about him going berserk again. Dolugh reassures him that it's different this time since he still has his consciousness and his thoughts will be carried over to the new form. The lights fade as Dolugh's new form appears. Characters in Their Order of Appearance Category:Manga Category:Chapters